Sympathy For The Devil
by W'rkncacnter
Summary: AU. in which at the age of eight Harry Potter fused with an immortal type of snake that sustains its self with Mammal blood. Now over two Thousand years later he is the last free Trained Wizard on Gia and also the most feared. All think of him as Vampire
1. Where Snake's Die

I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the title. All I own is the plot.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
**Year:** 4213  
  
**Place: **Gia  
  
**P.O.V.: **Harry Potter  
  
**Summary: **Almost all Wizards have been exiled to a Galaxy called Tera. The only magical creatures left on Gia (Earth) are the Black Unicorns and Vampires. At the Age of eight Harry Potter fused with a Type of snake that can only die from hunger or in battle, feeding only on blood. Now more than two thousand years later he can easily pass himself off as a Vampire. He hasn't aged since he was ten. Few trained Wizards are still on the loose, some have been contracted as Vampire hunters, the biggest prize would for all would be to get Potter himself.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Harry Potter the most wanted wizard in the universe walked down an alley on Gia, the buildings towering miles above him. Occasionally flicking his newest wand at homeless bums to kill them.  
  
All right Harry stop right there said a voice from behind him. He turned around and looked straight into the brown eyes of a red headed man, after many generations the freckles had disappeared from his face.  
  
Hello Ronald what do you want Harry asked with absolutely no respect.  
  
I'm taking you in so that I can get back to my family on Tera. So are you going to go peace fully or do I have to bring you in the hard way, asked the boy known as Ronald, he was shakily holding his wand foreword hoping that he would go the easy way but at the same time he wished he could kill the boy beast in front of him.  
  
Over three hundred generations have gone by and you still think it will be the easy, and every one of them has had to been killed. I'll tell you what I am getting a little Tired of being hunted for all eternity by your family, if you beat me in a Muggle duel you can take me in for the bounty. But if you lose you tell your family to stop hunting me Harry said as he pulled two Colt 45's out of his pocket.  
  
Okay but I want to know why have you lived so long, even Vampires age slowly? said the young man of twenty three.  
  
Because I'm not a Vampire, when I was eight I fused myself with a now extinct type of snake which is Immortal and sustains it's self on the blood of mammals. And at the age of ten I stopped aging, and that is what you see before you, for the past Two-thousand Nine Hundred years I've been searching for a way to return time to myself, in fact I was trying to do that just now. Harry said, as he loaded and cocked his gun. Ronald did the same, as they stood twenty paces away from each other. Guns pointed at each other, they aimed and then fired. Blood splattered as a bullet tore through Ronald's shoulder, and another one sprayed bone shards and brain tissue from Harry's head.  
  
Then In a small almost inaudible whisper Harry said.  
  
Thank You. and then passed away leaving a very confused Ronald Weasley the 500th.  
  



	2. Where Weasel's Get Answers

  
Summery: well any one who read the first one will know the plot. So if you HAVEN'T read the first one, I suggest you do.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Lights were flashing every where, lighting up the once darkened streets of london, flash bulbs and police car's flashing red and blue lights. Even thought these street's had long since been left to rot and crumble, they were still in rather good shape and so several emergency vehicles had set down. One of which was an ambulance, this ambulance just happened to be treating a young man by the name of Ronald Weasley, a shard of self sealing Bio Foam sticking out of his shoulder.  
  
"Mr. Weasley," an officer said coming up to him, a letter help tightly in his hand. "We found this on the body it's addressed to you." he said handing the letter to Weasley.  
  
Ron looked at it for a moment, it looked as if it were more than a hundred years old,and with how old the creature it had been taken off, it was very likely just that old. He slid a fingernail under the wax seal and opened the letter.  
  
"To which ever Weasley it may concern." it began. "You may wish to know why I have always hunted, and been hunted by your family, when I was once best friends with the first Ronald Weasley. Well it all pretty much started because after the age of ten I could no longer blend in with those my age, and by the age of sixteen I was a complete outcast, and the worst part was that I did age on the inside. Then I fell in love, with one Virginia Weasley, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. When I told Ron that I wanted to go out with her he laughed and said, "My sister would not give you a second glance, although she might pinch your your cheeks and comment about how cute you were." But I asked her out anyway,and Ron was absolutely correct, down to the pinching. I got angry and told her I wasn't trying to be cute, then she gave me that look, oh how I have always hated that look, and so I lost it and I killed her, I had learned a few dark art's spell's for self defense, one of them being the killing curse. It was right after I had cast the spell that all the Weasleys came pouring into the room, I think they had been listening at the door, one of them even had a camera. They all saw it hit the young woman, but none of them could do anything to stop it, while they were still stunned at what I had done I panicked and ran. So now we have a whole family dedicated to killing me for what I did. So I did the only thing I could think of, I ran to the current Dark Lord, who I had defeated as a baby, the man who killed my parents, the one who I had fought all my life. But welcomed me with open arms when he learned what I was and what I had done. One by one the Weasleys went after me, until only Ronald was left, he to came after me, and died, but not before having a son. And so that Is Why you have chased me since the moment you were born and why you finally took revenge. I just ask of you to leave my family's out of it, over the years I have had several children, so please, leave them out of it?  
  
Harry Potter,  
  
Order of Morgana first class, Head Councilman of the Vampire Council, and first class Jack Ass."  
  
After reading the letter all he could think about was that that thing had children, he wanted to go out and eradicate all of his blood, but they had, as far as he knew, never done any thing wrong, and didn't deserve to die. He even felt some sorrow for them, that thing must not have been a very good father.  
  
"He was you know?" one of the paramedic's who were treating him said. "He was always there for me, and my sister, all the birthday's, Christmas's, school project's, even helped us with some of those. He loved us, and only had one family a century. We noticed he was not the same person we new, every so often he'd have this look in his eye's, and would have to leave quickly afterward. He gave both of us a gift though, as you can tell, I can read minds, and my sister is telekinetic. He came to my house last night and told me he would let you kill him. He was getting tired of living so long, but being hunted, so he planned this. Even loaded the gun you used with ultra heavy, armor piercing rounds there was no way you could loose. Sorry if I take away your pride, but he was a great man, although, he did kill quite a few people, it was only because he had to, or for fun every so often, I promise you that he was a good person, never drank, well around us. But that's not the point, the point is that he asked me to give you this." he said holding out a disk. "It contains the locations of Graves where all the Weasleys were buried over the years. He made sure none of them were covered up, even the ones on earth." and having said that he wrote one last thing on the sheet of paper and walked out of sight...  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Finally, after over a year the second chapter is up,and you learn why Weasley's Hated Harry. and that Harry did age in some ways, but not so in others.


End file.
